War
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: Jack, The Tenth Doc and Jack's now grown up kids have to save the world together.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Griffin growled as he dropped back down behind the desk again next to his sister.

"Any luck this time?" Emily asked seriously as she looked at Griffin's guns. They had to find Jack and The Doctor. She knew that the former would be running around like a headless chicken and he had reason to be.

"Out of bullets. We really need to find Dad" Griffin sighed. "And Tucker, where the hell is he? And you call me the baby of the family. Cos he sure is acting like he is" Emily shot in with a shrug.

"He'll be fine, he's a Harkness-Jones, we're a strong breed" Griffin chuckled as he sat down to sort out his guns. They were red hot but he had been shooting them like a mad man for the past fifteen minutes. "Didn't save Da did it!" Tucker snapped as he came between the both of them in a stomach crawl.

"Where the hell have you been? Its too dangerous to go wandering off Tuck!" Emily shouted, well more whisper shouted due to the danger that still surrounded them as she hit him lightly around the back of his head. "And don't talk about Da like that! He died protecting us, don't you have anything that results as a feeling?" she hissed.

Tucker looked completely thrown at that. Of course he cared! He wanted revenge for his Da's death but he also didn't want his Da's death to be completely in vain if they ended up dying anyway. "I do! Its just that Da would want us to survive right now! I'm sorry I said that but he left dad and us all alone! He's been dead two days Emily and I can't even grieve because of these bastards!" Tucker growled, his voice full of emotion and grief.

Griffin looked at his brother and sister sadly but took the role of being the eldest with no problem. "Not now you two! We'll grieve for Da when we can but not before. The whole world is at stake and I hate to say this but Da was just one person and we can't bring him back even if we begged The Doc….which we're not going to" he added at Emily's hopeful look. "Right now, we need to get back to the TARDIS, The Doc and our dad and we're going to get there in one piece" he told them, his voice strong despite the fact that he was slowly dying inside. He needed his Da! He was his strength in times like this.

Emily sighed softly and took her brothers' hands, holding them gently. "I love you both you know that? I would have been completely broken after losing Da if it wasn't for you two" she told them seriously, kissing their cheeks gently.

"Em! You're sounding like you're saying goodbye again! None of us are going anywhere! We have to survive for dad now!" Tucker scolded as he checked his own guns. "Where's yours sis?" he suddenly asked as he noticed that she was weaponless. "I lost them a while back. I had to duck and roll" she explained. "You have anything else on you?" Griffin asked quietly.

"Only my dagger but that's not going to be much good against those guys. I need something that blasts" she sighed, her eyes widening as her brothers gave her a gun each. "No you guys need yours" she protested.

"Dad taught us how to handle single guns Em, you need two. You handle them better, in point of fact you're amazing at shooting double" Griffin smiled as his sister smiled shyly back at him. "Thanks! Guess I do feel safer with two…so which direction?" she asked with a brave smile.

Tucker and Griffin looked around them before Griffin replied. "Forward, just make sure that you're careful and hit something. No hanging around, that means you Tucker. Our object is to get to our father. Understood?" he ordered. "Clear and will follow instructions" Tucker replied with a shrug as Emily nodded. "Let's go!" Griffin announced. All of them getting up and starting to shoot as they made their way towards the Cybermen and Daleks hoping against hope that they would see their father again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks to MadameHarkness91 for helping me with this chapter)**

Jack closed his eyes as The Doctor fiddled around with his sonic screwdriver. Why weren't they moving? He had his children to track down before he lost them the same way he had Ianto or even how he had died, his first death, the one that should have ended it all. Either way, death by Cybermen or Daleks were pretty much the same in the end. Painful.

"You know it's strange. The lovers. They both died the same way in the end" Jack commented, his voice strangely flat, not the Jack Harkness that The Doctor knew anyway and that got him to stop whatever he was doing and look to Jack in concern. "Who Jack?" he asked puzzled.

"Ianto and Lisa, they both died the same death. Through Cybermen. Guess they were meant to be, you can't really forget your first love" Jack replied, his eyes starting to fill with tears, something that he had never allowed to happen when around his children, he wouldn't let them feel or see his pain, he couldn't do that to them, he had to remain strong for them. The Doctor looked at him in amazement. "I thought Ianto was ga.." he trailed off as Jack gave him an amused look. "He…its hard to explain Doc. I was his only. The only man that he had been with and fell in love with" Jack sighed.

"I know what you're getting at Jack but the whole death, you said that he was protecting your children. That they were after the kids and he got in front of them and wouldn't move so they kil…." The Doctor trailed off, seeing the look of distress on Jack's face. When he felt it safe to continue, The Doctor took a breath and carried on. "He married you Jack, he had children with you, stood with you every step of the way. I think its safe to say who he was meant to be with. You two were soulmates and if I could go back and save him I would but I can't" The Doctor finished, backing up as Jack glared at him. Wrong thing to say. Why did he always put his foot into it?

"When you put it like that Doc, you make a very good poi…." Jack trailed off, suddenly becoming very pale. The Doctor frowned at Jack, it was very rare for the American ex time agent to look completely horrified like he did in that moment. "Jack? What? What's going on?" The Doctor started quizzing him but Jack just held up his hand to silence him. When he had managed to get the dryness out of his mouth, Jack started to move down the corridor that he and The Doctor were in. "My kids…they're fighting. I have to go and help them" he replied, sounding utterly broken. "Jack! You are not going alone! We need to get them into the TARDIS and we need to get out of here and think of a better plan!" The Doctor shouted at him, trying to break through Jack's panic.

The kids were managing to hold their own pretty well. They had been trained by their parents well. Tucker had managed to bring down some Cybermen and was having too much of a good time in his revenge kick. "Come on you bastards! Come on!" he goaded, gaining a glare from Griffin.

"Stop it! We're supposed to be getting through them not pissing them off more! You know that these things are like drawn to us or something anyway. Stop encouraging them more!" Griffin shouted at his younger brother. Tucker went to answer before noticing his sister was having trouble with a lone dalek. "Hold that thought bro, baby sis needs a bit of assistance" Tucker cut his brother off, reloading his gun and aiming it directly at the dalek and blasting it to oblivion.

"Thanks! But your quick thinking as just got us noticed by its friends!" Emily squeaked as a few more daleks started towards them. Griffin heard the stress in his young sister's voice and took a breath. "We have to get out of here! Now!" Griffin shouted to his siblings. Tucker didn't need to be told twice and had already made it to the other side of the room quickly followed by Griffin and Emily but they were surrounded, trapped, nothing but sitting ducks. "Griffin! What do we do?" Emily cried, turning around and taking in her surroundings.

"You let your dad take over! And next time do what you're told!" Jack's voice suddenly announced as Emily gripped onto her dad for dear life. "Its alright Emily, just get back to the TARDIS. The Doc is waiting for you, just be careful….all of you!" he added before protecting them like Ianto had done before his death. "What's with the interest in my children? Haven't you got anything else to delete or exterminate since they're off the killing menu. Seriously you seem to have a hidden agenda here" Jack growled.


End file.
